


oddity royalty

by mirajens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, queerplatonic!aomomo is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirajens/pseuds/mirajens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're in their little world again." In which Kagami Taiga tries to decode Aomine and Momoi's odd co-dependence but ultimately just lets them be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oddity royalty

**Author's Note:**

> qp!aomomo is so important to me omg. they have the most precious little relationship and its like, no one can get inside their little bubble. also this is pretty ehhh because i'm really no good at fluff ok bye.

Kagami Taiga likes to think he’s not very naïve like many of his Japanese born and bred counterparts.

He’s lived most of his life in America, the land of the free and while he’s not really jaded nor has he seen it all, he’s familiar with the intricacies of two people going beyond friendship. But there are times he’s reminded about that naiveté, and it makes his face twist up in bafflement until Kuroko tells him to relax, it’s always like this with Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki.

In retrospect, he should have known better than to invite the king and queen of Touou to this impromptu movie night with Kuroko. After all, they were a bunch of weirdos with a relationship more ambiguous than Kagami cared for and unapologetic about it, too. He thought to himself that no matter how he was friends (the word rolled off his tongue in a scoff; Aomine Daiki was a douche and definitely not his friend) with them now, there had to be boundaries. Like, no more hanging out with Pink and Navy, at all.

It wasn’t some malice that Kagami felt, but a perplexity when he watched the odd couple that always seemed to be together. They were like some sort of package deal; you asked for one you got the other and this was strange to Kagami who didn’t think it in him to have a bond like that. They were strangely co-dependent in a way that admittedly wasn’t as vomit-inducing as other couples were prone to be, and this was evident the moment they came through the door of his apartment.

It went something like this: Momoi removing her shoes and Aomine taking them without prompt, placing them beside his own pair. Her unwinding his scarf as he took her coat. Him taking a bag of chips from her gigantic purse (Kagami would learn later that Aomine would not be sharing these chips, as Momoi would tell him) which he shouldered before she went on ahead.

It all looked pretty odd on a pair of seventeen year old students and Kagami had time to think it was more suited to a comedy act or a long married couple. Shit, his parents had that same coordination.

Upon further observation of the new arrivals, he noticed that the oversized green shirt Momoi was wearing over opaque black tights was familiar. And by that, he meant he saw Aomine wear it to their one on one last week.

Odd indeed. And suggestive at that.

He wiped the bug-eyed look on his face when Momoi let out that cheerful hello before plopping down on the floor beside Kuroko. This was followed by a much more subdued groan-like greeting from Aomine who took up the other side of Momoi's flank. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the plasma screen and the weak light from the hallway but Kagami could see the faintly irritated look that crossed Aomine's face when Momoi latched onto her Tetsu-kun's arm, squeezing the limb in between her own arms and ample breasts.

Kagami willed the blush on his face away and started the movie.

From his perch on the sofa, it was easy for his attention to drift from the movie to the former Teiko gang on the floor. More specifically, the Touou couple. And Jesus, were they weird. 

As the opening credits rolled in, Momoi complained about being cold. Kagami thought this was some corny preamble for her to ask Kuroko to pretty please make her warm, but it was Aomine's arm that draped over her shoulders and she looked content with this.

Some time later, Aomine sneezed and Momoi had a ready handkerchief produced out of thin air for him.

Fifty minutes into the movie, Aomine's head ended up on to her lap. Kagami ignored this but some five minutes later when he looked at them again, Momoi's hands have detached from their prolonged grip on Kuroko's arm and wound up with her fingers carding through Aomine's hair.

A few minutes after that, Momoi cut into the movie dialogue. "Oh no, I forgot to tell mom I was going to come home late." She groaned, to which the boy reclined on her lap snorted. "Of course you did. That's why I told her when I picked you up. Dumbass."

Aside from that cutesy pout, Momoi seemed pleased with his foresight and went back to watching the movie.

At some point, Aomine ran out of the chips he selfishly kept to himself so he opened his mouth like some baby bird waiting for its mother to drop a juicy worm into it. It only took one long suffering sigh before Momoi took popcorn from the bowl wedged between her leg and Kuroko's and fed Aomine.

Kagami was torn between wanting to laugh (what a huge baby Aomine was!) or blushing because all of this was very embarrassing to witness.

He didn't like reading into things. Maybe this was just some very fucked up form of next-level friendship that his lonelier being was incapable of decoding. Maybe they really were dating despite their (rather vague) denials of it. Maybe this was what it was like growing up so close to someone and tuning yourself to them. Whatever the case, Kagami was not about to say anything about it.

So he shrugged off the quilt covering his feet and rose. After telling his guests he was going to cook some snacks, he left for the kitchen.

Well into cooking some emergency hot wings, Kuroko joined him in the kitchen. "They fell asleep. I turned off the movie, if that's okay." Kagami shrugged before plating his snacks and heading back into the living area with Kuroko.

The Touou couple was still there, out like a light. Momoi sat on the floor with her back propped up against the sofa and Aomine stretched out on her lap, their positions no different than when Kagami left, but the scene considerably more intimate now. This was his house, he told himself. But why did he feel like he was interfering? He opted to have his food on the kitchen bar.

"Is it okay to leave them like that?" Kagami asked, jerking his chin at the sleeping couple.

"They're in their little world again. I'd say its fine." Kuroko responded.


End file.
